


Connection

by lxstinthedream



Category: Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band), 원어스
Genre: Anonymous at first, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Ravn really loves Monsta X's comeback and Alligator, their new song, and he posted an entry on the new LGTB blog of idols Seoho showed him. He'll be surprised when someone replies to his post and sends him an email. What could happen when they reveal their identities?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the english ver. for Connection, the fic based on Love, Simon. Hope you like it!!

**20190218; 7:34 pm KST**

[ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

 

**Monsta X sunbaenim and their bop**

 

I think the caption of this post can show my opinion about the new sunbaenim’s song, right? I’ve like them since their debut and I was really looking forward to this comeback. I knew I was gonna love it right after watching the MV teaser.

 

But if I have to focus my attention on a member, it would be Minhyuk... he’s beautiful and I love all his looks. And, even though he wants to show a rude attitude, it’s pretty obvious he isn’t like that. I must admit I like him a lot and that I hope we can meet soon. Do y’all think we will someday run into each other?

 

Ps: I’m reading other posts and I’ve seen people admitting they’re part of the LGTBI community… is it here when I say I’m bisexual?

 

**4 replies | 15 likes | Share**

 

* * *

 

**To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: “Monsta X sunbaenim and their bop"**

Hi, anon!

This is the first time I see you posting on this blog ㅋㅋㅋㅋ. Did you really like Alligator that much? Me too… I think they’re a good band and they can have a good career, right? And about what you’re saying about Minhyuk... the rude attitude is just acting. Don’t you often read his fancafe? He posts funny things, I love reading him ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

I’ve written you this mail ‘cause you made me want to meet you, if I’m allowed to be honest. Besides... this blog is to know people from the LGTB community, isn’t it? (Yes, I’m also part of this, that’s why I read your post ㅋㅋㅋㅋ)

Hope to read you again!

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X and their bop"**

 

Wow… I have to be honest and tell you that I wasn’t expecting any reply to my post owo

 

Did you like the song too? I’ve listened to the full album right after its release and I loved it. I would really love telling this to them. If only we could go to other idols’ fanmeets… don’t you feel that way? That there’s a good band and you’re willing to meet them. ㅎㅎㅎ

 

May I ask you what bands do you like, Blue Whale hyung/noona? Can I address you that way?

 

Bye!

 

* * *

 

 **To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X sunbaenim and their bop"**

 

And I have to admid that I didn’t expect a fast answer, Valky.

 

Other bands I like, hm...  I think iKON and Seventeen are really talented, I can even say that I know some of their members and they’re very nice, yup. And from the rookies ones... I don’t know if you’ve heard about ONEUS. They’ve just had their debut and they look good. I hope they success.

 

I’d say you can call me hyung (yes, I’m a boy) but maybe I should address you by hyung... /thoughtful emoji here. WOULDN’T IT BE COOL IF WE HAD EMOJIS ON THE COMPUTER KEYBOARD? But I think there are just a few of us who still have a computer ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

And what boygroups or girlgroups do you like?

 

Bye uwu

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I'm finally back with this fic!!!!
> 
> I stopped writing it because of Youngjo's hiatus and now that he's back and that their comeback is fucking amazing, I've started writing it again. I have a lot of ideas uwu
> 
> Hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Remember you can leave kudos and comments, they're free, and you can follow me on Twitter: lxstinthedream

 

 **To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X and their bop”**

 

Oh, I’m a 95 liner... Idk if this means I’m giving too much information about me owo Can I call you hyung?

 

Bands I like... actually, I like them all. I’m one of those who likes every kind of music, all styles are always valid if they don’t hurt anyone’s feelings —nor someone nor collectives of people—. Every song is also valid when it’s made to make something better (for example, when you’re bored and you play some song from your favourite artist)

 

And I agree with you on that emoji thing! I often use the computer too, mostly when I’m at home ‘cause I like to put my phone aside (please, do not think wrong about me, it’s just that my phone and my mind collapse with a lot of notifications and pop ups) Let’s open a change.org thing to ask for them!! ㅎㅎㅎ

 

Bye!

 

_______________

 

 **To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X and their bop”**

 

I’m your hyung!! I’m your hyung, I’m your hyung, I’m your hyung!! (It’s here when you think about me as if I were Phoebe with my guitar at the Central Perk)

 

So, to sum up your answer, you like every band and you don’t want to be honest at all :P I actually like the way you think because you’re right: every kind of music is valid just because that’s what it is: music. And music’s never gonna stop being art.

 

Let’s see, Apple workers who make computers (I’m weak for Mac, if you tell me that you are a Windows user, I’ll stop answering your mails e.e): can you make a keyboard with emojis in it? We can give you kimchi ramen as a grattitude :D

 

Btw, your day’s going well?

 

Bye :)

 

_____________

 

 **To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X and their bop”**

 

Hyung! Hi, hyung!

 

Starting by the end of your email (please do not hate me) my day’s being good, as always. I talked with one of my members while we were in rehearsals and they think the same as me about Monsta X comeback: they love it! ^^ And we want to do a dance cover of Alligator. But we must ask our manager first :(

 

How about you? Did you have a good day?

 

I must admit I laughed at your suggestion!! Do you really think God’s descendants (a.k.a Steve Jobs, yes, I love Apple, don’t leave me) would accept ramen as a payment? You live on cloud nine, hyung... ㅎㅎㅎㅎ


	3. Chapter 3

**To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X sunbaenim and their bop”**

 

Hey, hey, hey, hey!! As soon as you post it, let me know and I’ll watch it and see how you look like. Aren’t you gonna tell me your band yet?

 

Yes! I had a good day. We were recording on Music Bank and our fans were really caring and loving, as always. That’s the best part of being an idol: you receive love from your fans without them asking something in return.

 

And it’s really late now so… I’m going to sleep. I really like talking to you! Hope we keep in touch for a long time, dongsaeng. Good night uwu

 

____________

 

 **To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X and their bop”**

 

Well… we talked with our manager and our producer and we’re not allowed to do the cover :( But I hope we can do it someday or collab with them, even though I think that would be to much ㅋㅋㅋ Btw… do you think Monsta X sunbaenim would like our music?

 

I agree with you, that’s the best part of this work. I have just started to be honest, but I’ve already received a lot of love —even from foreigners— and wow. At first I was shocked and I didn’t really know how to act or feel, but right now all I can say is that I’m happy.

 

Ash, hyung… I still don’t know you but I think you’re adorable. Why are you doing this to me? >.< Stooooop. ㅋㅋㅋ Just kidding, just kidding. I’ll be up until late, my computer is calling me to make new music ㅋㅋ

 

Good night, hyung.

______________

 

**190224 - 8:50 pm KST**

[ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Wow. Wow. Wow. You should listen to this.**

 

This is the first time I post something on this blog but I had to share this with all of you: [ https://soundcloud.com/pls9ravn/the-truth-untold ](https://soundcloud.com/pls9ravn/the-truth-untold)

 

I don’t know if you already know this guy or if he’s here (I hope he is uwu). He’s Ravn from ONEUS, one of the rookies who debuted in January with Valkyrie. I’ve casually found his Soundcloud account and all the tracks are wonderful, but this cover touched my heart.

 

Ravn, if you’re reading this, I want to collab with you (even if you don’t who I am); and I want to listen to your voice at least once again.

 

_________

 

 **To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: Soundcloud and more**

 

Hyung, hyung, hyung, hi! How have you been?

 

I’ve just saw your post and decided to email you. I didn’t know you use Soundcloud; it’s true that there are more idols using it but it’s actually weird to see someone there looking for people. Did you really loved the track that much? I like it too… If I’m honest, it seems that Ravn went through something like that because of the feeling he has at singing the song…

 

Well… I hope you’re okay, hyung. I’ll stop writing now, I don’t wanna be a burden. Sorry!!

 

___________

 

 **To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: Soundcloud and more**

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, my god, I’M SO SORRY!!!

 

I’ve just seen your previous email, for some reason it wasn’t on my inbox and because of that I haven’t written you before :(

 

I’ve been quite good, actuallly. Working hard on this comeback and rehearsals with my members, but I can’t complain. This is our work and I’m fine with it, so…

 

Of course I use Soundcloud!! Well, I don’t have an account but I’m one of those who secretly follow and listen to the ones they like and post good things. And I must say Ravn is one of those —if not, I wouldn’t have shared his cover.

 

Are you really kidding when you say I look adorable? I thought you really meant it… now you’ve made this cute dog feel sad! :(

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this fic!! These two are getting flirty uwu
> 
> And guys! Follow @WeUsFanficFest on Twitter! :)


End file.
